Clarice, for the very last time
by DarkShadow1
Summary: Submission to the LovingLecter challenge "Clarice for the very last time" It's not that great, so don't kick me too hard for it!


Clarice walked along the dismal hallway of the hotel she was occupying. She sat down in her chair, reading a book, and looked over to the window. Her life had passed her by, she had no where to go, nothing to do, and no one to love. Hannibal Lecter had not come back after the incident at Krendler's house, and she never expected he would. Ardelia had moved on with her life, and left Starling completely out of it. Jack Crawford still fancied her, and has been more persistent after his mandatory leave from the F.B.I.   
Clarice now worked as a security guard for a local bank. Falling from the light of the F.B.I and landing all the way at the bottom was something that shook Starling hard. She knew she would manage, but she still felt a pang of loss whenever she thought of what life could have held for her.   
Where did everything go? What happened to that shinning young woman who had everything she had ever desired?  
But you didn't have everything you desired, did you Clarice?  
That voice in her head wouldn't let her forget. It wouldn't let her forget what she wanted more than the F.B.I. More than anything in this world. She had come to grips with it over a year ago, after being discharged from the F.B.I. She had finally come to grips that she missed Hannibal the Cannibal Lecter and that she wanted to be with him. She dreamt of him, of how sweet his kiss would be, of how joyous she would be when she woke up with him in bed next to her.   
Clarice was loosing her mind, knowing that it had been four years and he had not returned, he hadn't even written to her. She looked up from down to the book she was supposed to be reading, and then back to the window. She got up from her chair and looked out to the snowy sky, wishing that somewhere he was thinking of her too.   
She looked up to the moon, and smiled, whispering a prayer to the moon. She wished he could hear her now, see her now, and know that she had changed. Everything had changed. She had come out and let go of her perfect grasp of right and wrong, and had let go of everything her father and mother had ever taught her. She didn't care for those memories anymore. All she wanted to be with him, and to see him again. She wanted another chance.   
After and evening of restless sleep, Starling walked the streets of Brazil and looked around in the variety of shops that were there. She wandered around the stores until hunger had caught up with her. She wandered over to a near by Deli and ordered herself a sandwich and coffee. Sitting down, she tried to keep the voices in her head at a low roar. She wanted to relax for once. She wanted no thoughts of the F.B.I, of Jack Crawford, and mostly of Hannibal Lecter. She wanted to sit and let her mind rest.   
All of this was disrupted as a man spoke lightly in her ear.   
"Would it be rude, Clarice, if I were to join you?"   
My God...  
Stumbling with words, she breathed out, "Go right ahead."   
He came out from behind her and sat down in the chair across from her. She looked into those maroon eyes and smiled lightly.   
"What brings you to Brazil Clarice?"  
She looked into his maroon eyes for a long while before acknowledging his question.   
"I'm trying to get you out of my head, Dr."   
He chuckled a little and looked in her eyes. "I never expected to find you here. Of all places, I thought you would vacation in Hawaii. Somewhere warm. I figured you were tired of the dismal weather my dear."  
She smiled and shrugged, "Why change a good thing?"  
She looked in his eyes and spat out bluntly, "You never tried to contact me. I've been waiting for you to come back into my life Dr, and you never have."  
"I figured the last encounter we had was proof enough that you would never come around and shed your duties Clarice."  
"Well, Dr., am I trying to handcuff you now?"   
"I have been following your career my dear, I don't assume you would get much for returning me now." He winked at her, "I'm not so sure a Security Officer for a Bank would get much praise for catching a Serial Killer who she rescued from death. Tell me Clarice, where do we go from here?"   
She smiled at him and got to her feet, "Dr. Lecter, you never came back for me...I waited and waited. I wanted to be with you...I really did, but I can not be with a man who shook my world and left me to fall with it. I enjoyed your company, thank you for joining me." She looked at him, tears were threatening to fall. He looked at her, a small amount of surprise was painted on his face as she began to walk away. He realized then, that he had just seen Clarice for the very last time. 


End file.
